


Bit

by ladyofthenorthernlights



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 23:16:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofthenorthernlights/pseuds/ladyofthenorthernlights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bit. He just couldn’t believe that he’d been bit! After all this time, after all this struggling to survive, he’d been bit!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bit

Bit. He just couldn’t believe that he’d been bit! After all this time, after all this struggling to survive, he’d been bit! He, Daryl Dixon, was bit by a walker! In the shoulder, meaning there was no saving him by amputating a limb. The bite was on top of his shoulder, more on his neck, really. He could still feel the teeth of the beast digging into its flesh, but the gunshot close to his ear told him it was dead. And so was he. Or, as good as dead anyway. It was only a matter of time before he started turning. Some, like the mechanic Joe, got a few days before it took him, while others like Shane had turned on the spot. Of course, Shane had not been bit. He’d just been shot in the guts and then died from the blood loss.

Panting, he pushed the walker off him and rolled over onto his back, groaning with pain. His crossbow lay a few feet away, useless with his last arrow nailing a walker to the nearest wall. Glenn was standing across the room, eyes wide with disbelief. He could see the pain that crossed the young man’s face as he started against Daryl and fell to his knees by his side. Daryl looked up at him.

“Nice shot, chinaman,” he said with the hint of a smile on his lips. Tears started running down Glenn’s face and Daryl raised his hand to wipe them away. Glenn placed his hand over Daryl’s, holding it to his face. He was shaking.

“You can’t do this to me…” he whispered with a shaking voice. “You can’t leave me like this…”

“I don’t want to leave ya,” Daryl muttered, not taking his eyes from the Korean. “But there ain’t nothin’ ya can do ‘bout it. Ya know I’m done for.”

Glenn closed his eyes and clutched Daryl’s hand. Small sobs left the young man’s lips and Daryl knew it was time. He’d been wrong in keeping this from Glenn, but the kid had Maggie and he seemed so happy with her. And well, between the exploding CDC and Sophia going missing, Daryl hadn’t had the chance to tell him. And after, when he and Maggie found each other, it had been too late. He did not want to ruin that or hurt himself more than necessary. But seeing Glenn now, tears on his face while holding onto him made up his mind.

“Should’a told ya long time ago,” Daryl said softly and Glenn opened his eyes to look at him. Oh how he loved those dark, dark brown eyes and how they would light up at the most random moments. He could feel his heart beat faster, something that only lead to him bleeding out a lot faster. It didn’t matter. He was dead anyway.

“Daryl…” Glenn whispered, clearly confused. No, not confused. It was not confusion he was seeing in Glenn’s eyes. It was disbelief. It was pain. And it was a broken heart.

“Glenn, I…” he began, but Glenn said it before him.

“I love you…”

Daryl could not help but grin. This was too ironic. Oh how cliché it all was, the Romeo and Juliet scene they were now playing out. How only now, in their last moments together, they could admit their feelings for each other.

Groaning with pain, Daryl managed to sit up. Glenn hurried to wrap his arms awkwardly around the older man to hold him stable. They were both shaking.

“I love ya’s well,” Daryl mumbled as he wrapped both arms around Glenn, holding him for the first, and for the last time. “Loved ya for a good time now.”

Now Glenn really was sobbing. He buried his face in Daryl’s good shoulder and Daryl pulled him closer.

“I didn’t… If I’d known…” Glenn sobbed and Daryl could not help but feeling guilty. He’d never had the courage to tell Glenn before now and it was so unfair of him to tell him now when they would never have a happy ending. He would never hold Glenn at night and whisper sweet things in his ear until he fell asleep. He would never kiss him in the morning and tell him that he loved him. He would never make love with him.

“’m sorry,” Daryl said quietly. “I should’a, but I didn’t.” He gently tugged Glenn out of his shoulder and looked into those beautiful brown eyes. “I love ya,” he said firmly. “And I want ya to pull the trigger before I turn. I can’t do that to ya. Go walking. Attack ya. Like Merle did. Hurts more to pull the trigger when ya know it’s too late than when they’re still human. Like Dale.”

Glenn nodded to show that he understood. He picked up his gun again and Daryl nodded. Then the older man leaned in and let his lips brush softly against Glenn’s. The Korean felt his heart beat faster than it had ever done the times he kissed Maggie. He felt his blood rush in a way it had never done before and he slid his hand into Daryl’s hair, tugging the older man closer.

It was a sweet moment of heaven and he knew that Daryl was the last person he would ever kiss. Slowly, he pulled back and rested his foreheads against Daryl’s.

“You’re not alone,” he whispered. His hand was shaking as he lifted the gun to Daryl’s head. He swallowed and closed his eyes, then leaned in to kiss Daryl again, lingering as long as he could bear it. He never wanted to pull back, never wanted to pull the trigger. He wanted to stay like this forever, with Daryl holding him tight while slowly, patiently kissing him back. A taste of tongue, a nip of teeth and the bitter promise of ending it all soon. Soon, when Glenn would be left alone with the corpses and Daryl’s beautiful body next to him. Soon, when there would be no happiness left in his life. Soon, when Glenn would be forced to saying goodbye to the man he loved.

The sound of a shot came from the old warehouse they had been in. Silence. Then, another. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hehehe I seem to have a tiny George R.R. Martin in me when I write fics. Sorry, I just had to write this. I've had this idea for a while and I'm a sucker for writing angst. But you were warned! Feedback is much appreciated, I think I'd like to write more Walking Dead related stuff. And I'm waaaaaay too fond of this pairing. Anyway, thanks for reading and I'm really sorry about your feels!


End file.
